


The Trials of Skobblgy Bab

by Elandis



Category: Seymour - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elandis/pseuds/Elandis
Summary: A chronicle of the events surrounding the great Hero-Warrior Skobblgy Bab and his quest to subvert the nefarious plans of the evil warlord Aeschylus.





	

When the folk of the Plains awoke, the sky was dark. 

The sun, the great light in the sky, had not risen that morning.

Nor did it rise on the morn of the next day.

Or the next.

The Principal was worried for their people. The Council could provide no solution to the dilemma, for never before had such an event occurred. As the people began to grieve and despair for the lost skygiant, the Principal became increasingly desperate. Finally, after much deliberation, and with no other solution visible to them, they decided to visit the Fox. 

  


* * *

  


The journey to the summit upon which the Fox rested was long and arduous, but after many cycles of the stars they reached Her domain. The Principal prostrated theirself in front of the great stone basin in which the Fire resided and remained there for many hours. Just as they were beginning to lose hope, the Fire crackled and blazed, and from within the heart of the flames slunk the Fox.

"wHY HAVE YOU COME TO mY DOMAIN?" questioned the spirit.

"To seek answers, O great Lord of Heat and Stone and High Places."

"aND TO WHAT QUESTION DO YOU SEEK THE ANSWER, o SMALL ONE?"

"Please, O spirit of Wisdom and Perception and Knowledge of Things That May Be, my question is this. The great Sun your Cosine has left the sky and the people cry out in fear for what may come, and I would ask how he may be returned to his throne in the heavens."

The Fox circled the Principal, engulfing them in flames. "yOUR QUESTION DEALS WITH THE AFFAIRS OF MANY THINGS BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION, mORTAL. hOWEVER..." she slunk back towards the basin, "i AM WILLING TO GIVE YOU AN ANSWER. yOU DO, HOWEVER, KNOW THE PRICE."

The Principal nodded. "For the sake of my country, I am willing to give my name to the void."

"vERY WELL." With that, the Fox drew in a great breath, and the Principal felt a light leave them. 

"iT IS DONE. wHEN YOUR TIME ON THIS EARTH COMES TO A CLOSE, YOUR NAME WILL BE FORGOTTEN BY ALL. nONE WILL SING YOUR PRAISE, NOR WILL ANY CURSE YOUR DEEDS. yOU MAY NEVER ENTER THE HALL OF HEROES."

The Fox smiled slightly. "aND NOW i SHALL GIVE YOU THE ANSWER YOU SEEK.

"iN THE MIDDLE OF THE pLAINS, UNDER THE AFTERNOON SHADE OF THE GREAT FIG TREE, THERE RESIDES A HERO-WARRIOR. YOU MUST FIND THIS WARRIOR AND SEND HIM TO SPEAK TO THE cANTOR TO COMPLETE A TRIAL FOR HIM. tHIS HE MUST DO, AND ELEVEN OTHER TASKS BESIDES. aT THE END OF HIS QUEST, YOUR LAND WILL ONCE AGAIN KNOW PEACE."

And the Fox closed her eyes and slunk back into the Fire.

  


* * *

  


For many cycles the Principal travelled, down the mountain and across the plains. Eventually they came to the great fig that rested in the centre. Behind it, nestled between the titanic roots of the tree, was a small cottage, with a man tilling the soil some ways from it.

The Principal approached the man

"I have travelled long to find the Hero-Warrior who resides under the afternoon shade of this tree. With him resides the fate of this land, and indeed the fate of the world. Might you be him that I seek?"

The man frowned. "Nah, traveller, you're looking for the loony over yonder." He pointed to another cottage in the distance. 

"Thank you, good sir."

"Oh, by the way, you dunno when the sun's coming back, do you? Only I'm havin' to make do with this magelight that I got from this travelling wizard - m'crops need light to grow, y'know - but it doesn't seem to be working and I reckon I might've been ripped off... hey, are you even listening to me?"

The Principal walked on towards the Hero. Their fatigue and hunger was painful, and they knew that once they gave the message to the Hero, their time on this plane would be over. 

The cottage was faintly-lit, and a man sat outside, whittling. 

The Principal approached.

"Are you the Hero-Warrior who lives under the afternoon shade of the great fig tree?"

The man nodded. "I am he indeed, the Hero-Warrior Skobblgy Bab."

"I have walked many miles to find you. The Sun has gone and you must embark upon a quest to retrieve it. The Fox has shown me her wisdom. You must go to the Cantor and complete a trial for him, and eleven other trials besides. Once you have done this, the Plains will again know peace. For the sake of this land, and for the sake of the world, you must do this."

The man nodded again.

"Thus is my part in this tale finished." And the Principal lay on the ground and passed from this life.

  


* * *

  


After he had constructed a pyre for the Principal and laid their ashes under the fig tree, as was the custom in those parts, Skobblgy Bab returned to his home and gathered the supplies he would need for the journey. Then, after he had done so, he called his mighty steed, the renowned Let's-Player Porkieplie the Hog, and together they rode away from the familiarity of the plains towards their destiny.

Thus began the quest of Skobblgy Bab.


End file.
